gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Transkriptionen und Urheberrechte
Forum > Kategorie:Forum Ich bin kein Rechtsexperte, aber generell interessiert was Urheberrecht angeht und hab mich damit schon näher auseinander gesetzt. Was Bilder in den Artikeln angeht, zu Gründungszeiten habe ich Vorlage:Bild-Rockstar mit fair-use Hinweis versehen. Das Pendant im deutschen Rechtsraum wäre wohl das Bildzitat oder das kleine Großzitat bei dem man urheberrechtlich geschütztes Material im eigenständigen Kontext verwenden darf. Das mit den Audiodateien und kopierten Skripten aus den Spieledateien ist eher problematisch, da hier kein eigener Kontext geschaffen wurde, sondern halt direkt kopiert wurde. Das Großzitat ist nur für Sonderfälle wie wissenschaftliche Arbeiten reserviert und gilt für das GTA Wiki nicht. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr von dem Transkribieren abseht und stattdessen lieber eigene Zusammenfassungen der Missionen schreibt, die dann auch wirklich unter freier Lizenz stehen können und einen eigenständigen Kontext bilden. Zudem hat ein eigener Text auch praktisch gesehen einen höheren Wert für die Leser, denn hat man die Story hier schon im Buchformat gelesen, macht das Durchspielen der Storyline sicher nicht mehr so viel Spaß. Ich persönlich bin immer eher an Meta-Informationen, die über das was man im Spiel erfährt hinaus gehen, interessiert, wenn ich Artikel zu Filmen oder PC-Spielen im Netz nachschlagen. Spezial:Top/most popular und Spezial:Top/highest ratings scheinen das zu belegen. Selbst recherchierte Infos (wie Soundtrack oder interessante Schauplätze) sind allgemein beliebter. Ich halte das für ein sehr wichtiges Thema und schlage vor, dass wir das im Forum weiterbesprechen und dann GTA Wiki:Urheberrecht entsprechend aktualisieren, besonders in dem Kontext, da wir Rockstar Games kürzlich auf uns aufmerksam gemacht haben. Ich hatte damals nur das "Kopieren von fremden GTA-Fansites" als Urheberrechtsverletzung gebrandmarkt und das Übernehmen von Ingame-Sequenzen nicht bedacht. --Matthias 18:38, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich sehe es als Kopfschuss an, wenn die Dialoge aus GTA IV nicht in schriftlicher Form hier erscheinen. Vor allem darauf bin ich hier stolz - die ganzen vielen Dialoge, sei es aus Cutscenes, dem Radio oder von Passanten her. Ich weiß nicht, ob Rockstar Games, Rockstar North, Take-Two oder sonst wer etwas gegen die Dialog-Zitate hat, aber solange keine Beschwerden eingehen, würde ich doch schon gerne neue Dialog-Zitate (vor allem im GTA-IV-Kontext) sehen. Zaibatsu 18:47, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Es ist mir klar, dass wir irgendwie einen Kompromiss finden müssen, vor allem, weil ich damit erst jetzt damit komme und schon viel an den Dialogen geschuftet wurde. Einfachen Einzeilern wie Passantensprüche kann man sicherlich Schöpfungshöhe absprechen und vereinzelnde Passagen als Zitate einbauen und erläutern (eigenständiger Kontext usw.). Für Seiten, die überwiegend aus Rockstar-Material bestehen müssen wir uns etwas überlegen, vielleicht nur wenige markante Zitate und den Rest mit eigenen Worten zusammenfassen. Bei den Übersetzungen bin ich unsicher, rechtlich gesehen sind sie Bearbeitungen des ursprünglichen Werkes und damit eigentlich auch Urheberrechtsverletzungen, auch wenn die Übersetzung Arbeit kostet. Ganz sicher gelöscht werden müssen Original-Audiodateien. Das sind quasi YouTube-Videos ohne Bild und gegen die geht Rockstar/Take2 bereits offensiv vor. Eine andere Alternative wäre die Rockstar Presseabteilung anzusprechen und Genehmigungen einzuholen, schließlich promoten wir hier ihre Spieleserie :) --Matthias 19:06, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) #Geht Take-Two speziell gegen GTA-IV-Videos vor oder allgemein gegen GTA-Videos? #Sollten wir jetzt anfangen, radikal alle Audioclips zu löschen? #Wer würde im Falle einer Klage verklagt? Wikia? Was das Genehmigung-Einholen angeht: Ich habe glatt Angst, dass Take-Two sagt, sämtliche Dialoge müssen raus (Missionstexte, Liberty-Tree-Artikel, Übersetzungen allgemein etc.) - das wäre mit Sicherheit ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Zaibatsu 19:33, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Jetzt, wo die ganze Sache "aktuell" geworden ist, dürfte eigentlich jedem klar sein, dass wir mit etlichen unserer Artikel offiziell gegen diverse Urheberschutzrechte verstoßen bzw. immer schon verstoßen haben. Um sicher zu gehen und 100% legalen Boden unter den Füßen zu erreichen, müssten wir wohl ein gewaltiges Großreinemachen veranstalten. Ich gebe gerne zu, dass mir die Pferde bei diesem Projekt durchgegangen sind - die Möglichkeiten sind einfach zu mannigfach. Möglicherweise ist Take 2 Games aber auch momentan ganz besonders um sein neuestes (und extrem erfolgreiches = Geld einbringendes) Zugpferd besorgt. Schaut man sich z.B. bei YouTube einmal um, so fällt auf, dass NUR die GTA IV-Videos von der Sperre betroffen sind - und auch nicht alle. Videos der "alten" GTA-Spiele werden dagegen toleriert, "Klang-Videos" diverser GTA-Radiostationen sind seit Jahren unangetastet. Die Frage ist: wurde nur bislang nichts von Take 2 getan und bläst der Laden jetzt zum Generalangriff? Dann können wir dies Wiki - in seiner jetzigen Form - vergessen. Übrigens: ich hab eine erste GTA IV-Mission ohne "geklaute" Dialoge eingestellt → It’s your Call - so Recht? Fünftes Rad 19:59, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Daher meine Frage: "Geht Take-Two speziell gegen GTA-IV-Videos vor oder allgemein gegen GTA-Videos?" Die Gameplay-Videos verschwinden wohl von YouTube, damit man sich selber das Spiel kauft und selber probiert oder um die Verkaufszahlen von diesen Lösungsheften zu steigern, in denen ja jede einzelne Mission mehr oder weniger detailliert beschrieben ist (wobei es bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt etliche Seiten mit ähnlichen Guides gibt). Ich glaube nicht, dass uns in naher Zukunft jemand von offizieller Seite aus die Hölle heißt macht. Und ich bleibe nach wie vor bei meiner Meinung: Die Missionsdialoge sind ein fester Bestandteil dieses Wikis. Es wäre natürlich nun blöde, sich für GTA IV den Arsch aufzureißen und am Ende wird alles gelöscht... lass die Dialoge erstmal weg - sie können ja später nachgetragen werden. Spätestens mit der PC-Version wird das ein Leichtes. Zaibatsu 20:40, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Manche Publisher geben Fansite-Policies raus, die besagen was erlaubt ist, um den Fans ein wenig Sicherheit zu geben und natürlich deutlich zu machen, bei wem die Urheberrechte liegen. In der Regel geht es den Presseabteilungen nur darum, ihr Produkt im besten Licht darzustellen. Ich denke eine Abmahnung droht uns nicht unmittelbar, also zunächst keine Panik. Wenn einem aber beim Schreiben eines Artikels mulmig wird, trägt das nicht unbedingt zum Spaß bei der Sache bei und darum geht es ja hier beim Wiki schreiben. :::Außerdem gibt es in jedem Wiki so einen dicken roten Kasten von Wikia eingestellt, dass die Texte unter der GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation veröffentlicht werden und dass keine urheberrechtlich geschützten Bilder oder Texte ohne Erlaubnis rein dürfen. Die Sache ist schon ernst: Abmahnwelle überrollt deutsche Songtext-Seiten, hier geht es um Songtexte auf privaten Homepages und eine Abmahnwelle durch die Verwertungsindustrie, ist etwa vergleichbar würde ich sagen. Nur, dass die Musikindustrie bekanntlich gnadenloser ist, als die Computerspieleindustrie. --Matthias 21:06, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ich schlage vor pragmatisch an die Sache ranzugehen. Auf was kann man ganz verzichten, was kann gekürzt werden, was möchten wir auf jedenfall behalten. Für letzteres muss dafür noch eine Lösung her: * Genehmigung zur Veröffentlichung unter GFDL seitens Rockstar (zugegebenermaßen leicht utopisch) * oder als Zitat deutlich machen (Quellenangabe, eigener Kontext drum herum, nach Möglichkeit mehr Kontext als Zitat ;), dann gilt eine Schranke des Urheberrechts, nämlich das Zitatrecht) Meine persönliche Meinung zu Dialog-Skripten in Missionsartikeln: Ich halte die eigenen Zusammenfassungen, die größtenteils in einem angenehmen lockeren Stil geschrieben sind für viel wertvoller als etwas Abgeschriebenes (auch wenn das vielleicht technisch aufwändig sein mag, die exakt herzustellen). Zudem mögen viele Fans Spoiler auch nicht so gerne und zwei Seiten Dialog blähen einen Artikel ziemlich auf. Wer sich für Tipps&Tricks zur Lösung der Mission auf die Suche macht, muss erstmal scrollen, den Dialogtext kennt er wahrscheinlich schon - naja, eher schon zu gut, wenn er die Mission schon zum 15. mal wiederholt und hier den entscheidenden Tipp sucht ;) Ich würde vorschlagen ggf. zu kürzen, nicht alle Details der Dialoge sind unbedingt interessant. Anderes Beispiel Zaibatsu, Zitate dominieren zugegebenermaßen etwas, sind größtenteils gekennzeichnet, drum herum gibt es etwas zusammenfassende Meta-Informationen, schon ganz gut, aber halt ausbaufähig. Das Logo halte ich übrigens nicht für schützenswert: Gelbes Z auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Den "Kniff" nutzt auch die Wikipedia bei Artikeln zu Unternehmen. Hier wird es schwierig: Kategorie:Liberty-Tree-Artikel Die Übersetzungen sind nur über die Kategorie indirekt gekennzeichnet. Vielleicht könnte man den Artikel noch kommentieren, Rockstar eine lokalisierte Originalhomepage andrehen oder so, Kreativität ist gefragt :) --Matthias 21:06, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weiteres Beispiel: Anywhere City in solchen Fremdenführer Artikeln kommen wir fast immer komplett ohne direkte Zitate aus. Das Bildmaterial ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, wird als Thumbnail dargestellt und dominiert auch nicht, der Kontext stammt zu 100% aus unserer Feder → legitimes Bildzitat, OK würde ich sagen. --Matthias 21:12, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Matthias, ich muss dir Recht geben, wenn du schreibst, dass die Dialoge einen Artikel ziemlich aufblähen und sicher für einige Leute eher überflüssig sind. Ursprünglich, da braucht man sich nur einen beliebigen GTA III-Missionsartikel herauszupicken, hielt sich der Umfang der Dialoge bzw. Handlung in den Cutscenes ja auch noch in sehr engen Grenzen. In dieser Situation wurde die Idee der 1:1-Abschriften geboren. Nun haben sich die Cutscenes von Spiel zu Spiel ausgeweitet und erreichten eigentlich schon in San Andreas eine teilweise absurde Länge. In schöner Tradition haben Zaibatsu und ich ganz einfach versucht, einen einmal eingeschlagenen Weg fortzuführen. Mit GTA IV scheint nun aber wirklich ein Punkt gekommen zu sein, wo ich mir ernsthaft über den Sinn dieser "Tradition" Gedanken mache. Ich werde The Cousins Bellic daher bei nächster Gelegenheit entsprechend zusammenkürzen, sprich: eine eigene 'Zusammenfassung in lockerem Stil' verfassen (und mir den ursprünglichen Text irgendwo abspeichern). Apropos: In den Spiel-Begleitheften findet sich stes eine Doppelseite mit Lizenz- und Garantiebedingungen. Dort heißt es unter §6 Nicht gestattete Nutzungshandlungen: :Womit u. A. ganz klar sein dürfte, dass die Verbreitung sämtlicher Dialoge offiziell nicht erlaubt ist! Fünftes Rad 06:25, 9. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, die Lizenzbestimmungen hatte ich vor einigen Wochen, als ich den Vice-City-Reiseführer durchblätterte, auch gesehen. Jedoch ist die Frage (ich lasse den rechtlichen Aspekt dabei außen vor): Entsteht für Take-Two/Rockstar Games ein Schaden durch das Verbreiten von Missionsdialogen? Wohl eher nicht. Aber darum geht es ja nicht - Rockstar Games hat einen Anspruch auf das Urheberrecht von solchen Dingen wie Figuren, Bildern und Videos. ::Vielleicht könnten wir ja einen Kompromiss aushandeln, um erstmal nicht ganz die "Tradition" aus den Augen zu verlieren. Mir schwebt vor, dass vorerst nur Cutscene-Dialoge herausgeschrieben werden, alles andere ignoriert wird (wie schon anderswo besprochen: Natürlich muss das nicht jetzt geschehen). Nur ein Vorschlag, dann würde sich der Umfang auch im Grenzen halten. Aber nur nebenbei: Ist das "Aufblähen" von Artikeln denn etwas Schlimmes? Unübersichtlich, finde ich, werden die Artikel dadurch nicht, schließlich gibt es das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Zaibatsu 20:53, 9. Mai 2008 (UTC) Mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis stimme ich dir zu - ein Klick zu Beginn und schon hat man den langen Dialogtext übersprungen. Das "Aufblähen" ist auch grundsätzlich nichts Schlimmes, die immer umfangreicheren Cutscenes führen nur dazu, dass man bzw. ich unverhältnismäßig viel Zeit für jeden einzelnen Artikel verschwenden muss. Ich hab jetzt nicht ganz verstanden, wie du das mit deinem Kompromiss meinst: vorerst nur Cutscene-Diaologe herausschreiben? Waren nicht gerade die Dialoge der Knackpunkt? It’s your Call war mein Versuch, auf den riesigen Info-Haufen der Dialoge zu verzichten (auf längere Sicht gesehen, wahrscheinlich nur vorerst) und das Geschehen innerhalb der Cutscene mit einigen Sätzen darzulegen. Übrigens: bei GTA IV ist der Hauptdialog mit der Cutscene allein nicht abgeschlossen. In noch größerem Umfang als in den bisherigen Spielen gehen die Gespräche während der Missionen fleißig weiter, was den Dialoganteil entsprechend vergrößert! Noch mal schnell zu den YouTube-Löschungen. Ich will die Angelegenheit mit den Urheberrechten wirklich nicht klein reden, aber ich denke, dass "unser" GTA Wiki - global gesehen - so gut wie Null Aufmerksamkeit erreicht, während YouTube von -zig Millionen Menschen in einem Großteil der Länder dieses Planeten angeklickt und genutzt wird. Nicht umsonst hat Google 1,3 Milliarden Euro für den Laden auf den Tisch gelegt! Wenn Take 2 Games also entsprechende Löschungen veranlasst, hat das für mich durchaus nachvollziehbare Gründe. Schnell noch eine Sache, die eigentlich gar nicht in dies Forum gehört: Welche Connections haben die Holländer, um jetzt schon - keine zwei Wochen nach dem Start von GTA IV - mit derartigen Karten aufwarten zu können: Fliegende Ratten (Tauben) und Monsterstunts - haben die einen Maulwurf unter den Spielentwicklern? Fünftes Rad 08:40, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich dachte, es geht auch darum, dass die Dialoge nach den Cutscenes unverschämt lang werden (siehe vor allem Don Peyote). :Mit dem YouTube-Problem stimme ich dir auf ganzer Linie zu. Wer liest schon in Amerika oder Asien das deutsche Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki? Vermutlich hat sich noch nie ein Rockstar- oder Take-Two-Mitarbeiter auf "unserer" Seite umgesehen. :Und: Die Holländer haben keine "Special-Connections", sondern sind einfach auf irgendeine GTA-IV-In-Game-Webseite gegangen, auf der Karten zu allen Waffen, Monsterstunts, Tauben usw. zu finden sind. Die Angaben auf den Maps haben sie dann einfach auf ihre eigenen Karten übertragen. Zaibatsu 15:50, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Alles klar! Fünftes Rad 21:00, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC)